This device is in the utility field and is in response to a growing frequency of automobile thefts and is designed to frustrate would-be automobile thieves who do not have use of the automobile ignition key. There are on file patent applications that would disconnect the steering mechanism, but none has been found that is as simple as this proposal and all devices known differ in major respects from submission Ser. No. 08/955,922.